Loving the Weekend
by SavageVolpe
Summary: The weekend brings everyone joy. When running away one weekend, the possiblity of love comes to ones heart, but what happens, when the loved only appears on weekends...are you only happy for three days? Can that be enough? (Pairings Inside, AU)


Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways, own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: This story will contain the following pairings. (Youko)KuramaxHiei, KoenmaxBotan, YusukexKeiko, and KuwabaraxYukina. Also, If I can subtly work it in, maybe a little JinxTouya, no guarantee on that one though.

This is the Makai, but I made it more modern? There are more families and schools do exist; only for the ones in the large kingdoms and towns. So…It would be more middle age based, but with demons?

Summary This Chapter: More of a prologue, to get the ranks and positions of everyone into correct order. So, nothing really important happens, except character establishment.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Red and orange hues of light crawled over the land as the Makai sun began to make its presence known in the new day. The creatures of the night ran for their respective homes as the diurnal ones carry on another day. Merchants began to sweep sidewalks and open shop doors as the world began to get painted in the rays of sunlight. Farmers began to gather up the essentials for a productive workday, to feed their little ones who would wake up later to go off and learn. The less fortunate beings were preparing to fend for themselves as another day of hard earned survival came forth.

A lone figure was awake before the sun began to show its face. He stood facing the horizon, breathing in the scent of freshness that only came with dawn. This is why he chose to train now. Not at dusk when the day ends, not in the morning when birds and other creatures run about. No other time would do for him but this one. Being up a full two hours before needed was well worth it. The figure looked at the sun and knew it was going to be a rainless day, which was always a plus in his book. He let an audible sigh pass his lips, as he sheathed his katana that was tied securely to his waist. He walked to a tree and bent low to pick up the cloth towel resting there. He titled his head side to side as he wiped the towel along the back of his neck, wiping the sweat that gathered. He gave one quick stretch of his arms and one last glance towards the rising sun over the ocean, before flitting north to his home.

XXx

"Come on, hurry up!" A male figure stood halfway inside a doorway, glancing nervously in and out of the room. "You know he is coming back very soon!"

"I am, I am!" Another male figure ran about the room, almost frantically as he gathered up his things and tidied up a little.

"Apparently not fast enough!" The male in the doorway stood, shifting unconsciously from one foot to another.

"Almost…" The rushing figure placed a hood above his crimson locks and jogged to the doorway. "Done!"

"Finally, now come on!" The raven-haired male grabbed his friends' arm, as he hurriedly shut the door and ran down the hall with friend in tow.

"You don't have to drag me you know!" The hooded figure placed one hand atop his head, to keep his hood down as the raven-haired one dashed down the hall.

"Yes I do, or will never make it in time!" He took a sharp left, almost slinging his friend with the force of the movement. "Oh good…"

The hooded figure pulled his arm from the other's grip and fixed up his dark green, matted attire. "What's good?"

"We aren't late." The raven-haired male pointed down the hall to a large pair of doors where many chattering figures were entering. He wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead and began to casually walk down the hall. "That was a close one, don't you agree?" When he did not hear a reply, he turned around to find his friend staring at him quite smugly. "What?"

"In all your haste, I think you forgot something…"

"What?" He looked down and patted his deep red clothing and checked his arms. "I am wearing all my clothes…so what is it?"

His friend walked slowly up to him and placed one finger in the middle of his forehead.

"Wha…" Crimson eyes widened at the sudden realization. "My headband!" He began to run back when a hand was placed on his chest. "Come on move, I have just enough time to run back and get it!"

"Get what, you mean this?" The hooded figure removed a red headband that looked like a bunch of ribbons wrapped in a circle to form one, which it most likely was.

"Thank Kami!" He gratefully took the accessory of clothing, and began to put it on. "My hair would have been in my eyes all day!" He parted his long hair mostly to one side, and gave a quick adjustment to the headband. "It look good?"

"Always does."

The raven-haired male grinned and draped an arm over the other's shoulders as he walked forward. "Man, where would I be with out you Kurama?"

"Blinded by your hair in the wilderness?"

He laughed and shook Kurama playfully before letting him go. "Hey, you have pretty long hair too!"

"But unlike you Vincent, my bangs are trimmed to keep them above me eyes."

"Haha, yea…" He ran a hand through his hair and let it fall back down. "but, it's me ya know?"

Kurama smiled at his friend and nodded. "That it is."

"Yep! Now, lets get on with another fun day of menial tasks!" Vincent skipped the last few feet to the doors and waited for Kurama to catch up.

"Yep, another day."

"You know I heard, it might be a little harder today…" Vincent looked to Kurama as he let him walk through the doors first.

"Really, why?"

"This weekend some important people are supposed to come."

"Ah…"

They slipped behind the large doors, as many other figures followed suit.

XXxXxXxXx

The lone figure from the early morn leapt up the towering wall to his room balcony. He opened the large glass doors and strolled across the room, tossing the towel onto his canopied bed. He untied his katana and leaned it against the nightstand. He began to strip down to wash away the sweat when a knock came from his room doors.

"Hn, come in."

The mahogany door slowly began to creak open as a woman began to slip in.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

The woman hurriedly walked fully into the room, bearing an armful of clothing. She kept her gaze downward as she waited for permission to speak.

"Well, what is it?"

"Your guests have arrived and breakfast will be served shortly."

"Hn." He began to remove his pants, modesty the furthest thing from his mind. "Tell them I will be down in about five minutes."

"Yes my Prince." The woman nodded curtly and swiftly left the room after placing the clothes on top a chair. She closed the bulky doors and leaned against it letting out a sigh. "That Hiei…" She blushed at the thought and quickly ran off, hands to her cheeks.

XXxXxXx

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Ch, whatever you say."

An orange haired male crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at the raven-haired figure across from him. Latter of the two, was wearing a grin across his features as he idly played with a fork on the table.

"I really hate you sometimes you know that Urameshi?" The orange haired man sighed and looked about the dining hall. "Sheesh, where is that shrimp?"

"One of these days, you really will get yourself killed saying that."

"I, the great Kuwabara Kazuma am afraid of nothing!"

"Is that so?"

"GAH!" Kuwabara promptly jumped forward onto the table as he clutched his shirt over his heart. "Don't do that!"

A smirk crept its way onto Hiei's lips as he moved out from behind Kuwabara's seat. "Why not? Are you not afraid of anything?"

"Yea…it's just that…"

"Ah, just shut up and sit down. No matter how much I like to see you two fight, now is not the time."

Kuwabara slowly got back into his seat as Hiei made his way over to his own seat, head of the table. He brushed away the servant who was to pull his chair out for him; instead, he seated himself with a sound thump.

"Angry Hiei?"

"Hn." He adjusted himself so he was leaning on the armrest, a leg draped over the other. "You would be too if you had four of the largest Makai royalty coming over this weekend."

"Yea…how did you get yourself into that mess in the first place?"

"Hell if I know. I got a message from Koenma, and next thing you know…I am to be host of some stupid ball that is to announce something or whatever."

"Why not do it at their place then?"

Hiei threw up his hands in a sign of frustration and then crossed them over his chest.

"Hey! Breakfast is here!" Kuwabara pointed happily to the opening of a door.

"Hn." Hiei adjusted himself so he sat properly as a hooded figure wheeled the cart over to the table.

"So, Kuwabara and I are invited right?"

"Yea, I mean…you'll need support and stuff." Kuwabara spoke without looking at Hiei as a plate of eggs and meat was set in front of him. He looked up slightly at the hooded figure and gave slight thanks, to which he was given the tiniest of nods.

"Why the hell would you be here other wise?"

"Cause we are your only friends?"

Hiei gave out a scoff and began to pick at his food with his fork. The hooded figure set the last plate of food out in front of Yusuke who thanked him. The figure began to wheel the cart back to the kitchen, with a pair of brown eyes watching his movement.

"Oi Hiei, why do you make your servants where hoods?"

Hiei glanced behind him at the retreating figure and looked to Yusuke with a shrug. "I don't."

"Hm…how odd…"

"yea, odd, mmhmm…"

The two raven haired men looked over at the other who was not paying attention to the conversation as he ate his meal with vigor, nodding and making grunts of affirmation to pretend he was listening.

"I worry about him sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

Yusuke gave a slight laugh, as he himself began to eat the food on his plate.

XXx Continuation xXxXx

Author's Notes:

Wooo, done with the prologue. I hope that was not too short or anything…it established the characters like planned, which I hope you got and everything. but if you did not get the ranks in order. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara are lords/princes (whatever) Koenma is a top King. Vincent and Kurama serve Hiei.

Comments, Critiques? They would be much appreciated :3 My apologies if Hiei seemed ooc…

P.S "Unknowing Help" is in hibernation status, for I have no clue of how the next chapter will go. Hint the fact I started this one, which is fresh with ideas.


End file.
